Heero' s Pain
by sere
Summary: Heero is having dreams about his past
1. Default Chapter Title

Okay, I do not own Gundam Wing characters * wish I did* sooo please don't kill me!! In this story the Gundam pilots, Relena, Sally, Hilde, Noin, and Zechs all live together in the Cinq Kingdom. 

HEERO' S PAIN

*************************************************************************************************

Screams echo through out the darkened hallway, blood poured on to the floor, the sickening sound of bodies hitting the ground filled the manor. All this was witnessed by a boy of 4 or 5. Tears streamed down his dirty cheeks as he watched his parents being killed. Their cry for mercy was useless against the soldiers as they pulled out their guns and fired. The young boy screamed as his parents took their last breath.

*************************************************************************************************

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Heero screamed as he jerked awake. 'It was only a dream, it was only a dream.' Panting Heero walked to his window, looking at the bright moon Heero thought about his dream. ' It wasn't just a dream, it was my past, but why am I thinking about it after so many years?' with sigh Heero went back to bed and fall into a dreamless sleep. The next day Heero push away all thoughts about his dream and went on as if nothing had happened. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" the scream echo through out the whole manor, with a groan Heero walked to Duo's room. Qutra, Trowa, Wufei and Relena ( Hilde, Zechs, Sally and Noin went shopping, Zechs is just carrying bags) all greeted him as he walked into the room, looking around Heero noticed nothing usual and he asked " What wrong now?". Giving him a sweet smile Relena answered "some one dyed Duo's hair pink." As if on cue, Duo walked out the bathroom. Heero choke back a laugh at the sight of Duo. Duo was wearing his usual black clothes, his face was reddening with anger, and his long brown braid was now pink. Looking around Duo yelled " All right who did it!". Then everyone except Duo ad Heero bust out laughing, Duo became more red ( if it was possible) and started shouting at his fellow Gundam pilots. Heero was so deep in thought he didn't even notice the chaos around him. Relena looked at Heero and started to frown, ' I wonder what bothering him, even he never was this quiet'. " Heero, what' s wrong" asked Relena. " Huh? Oh nothing is wrong" answered Heero. " Are you sure, you don't look so good" Qutra asked. Noticing that everyone' s attention was on him, Heero nodded and walked away. " Hey! Hello I' m still here!!! NOW WHO DYE MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR PINK!!!!!!!" Duo screamed at his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All right, now please don't kill me I had to stop. I am sure you are asking yourself 'why was Heero having those dreams, who dye Duo's hair pink, is Heero and Relena a couple?' * wish I know the answer, heheehe, j/k * bye for now 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey, I'm back!!! I am sooo sorry it took so long I had major writer' s block. The Gundam characters do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. In this story everyone lives in the Cinq Kingdom. WARNING: I MADE UP HEERO'S PAST SINCE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM WHEN HE WAS SMALL. Now, on with the story.

Heero' s Pain-chapter1-The carnival?? 

***********************************************************

" Hello, is anyone home?" yelled Hilde as she, Sally, Noin and a very cranky Zechs came home from the mall. 'I wonder where everyone is?' Noin thought, just then a very mad looking Duo walked out the library, his hair was covered by a very long black scarf . " Hey Duo what up?" Hilde asked, "What's up? WHAT'S UP?!? I WILL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP! SOME ONE DYE MY HAIR PINK AND WHEN I FIND OUT WHO I WILL KILL HIM" Duo screamed. " I was just saying hi." said Hilde. "So you have no idea who did it?" asked Zechs, "WHAT DID I JUST SAY? OF COURSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHO DID IT BUT WHEN I DO I'LL TEAR HIS LIMBS APART AND BURY HIM ALIVE!!!!!!!!" Duo scream at his bewildered friends. " Duo would you shut up!!!" Wufei yelled as he ran in to the room holding a sword, " Because if you don't I will cut your stupid pink hair and stuff it into your big mouth." Wufei calmly told Duo while he held his sword right next to Duo's left ear. "You two stop it" said Heero as he walked into the room and he gave both Wufei and Duo his death glare. Just then Relena, Qutra and Trowa walked in. Relena' s eyes widen in fear as she took in the sight of Wufei and Duo and fainted. "Wu-man look what at did!!!" Duo told his fellow Gundam pilot. "What I did!!! What I did!!! I think it's what you did!!! She probably took one look at your ugly face and fainted with fright!!! And never ever call me WU-MEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" the angered Wufei screamed at Duo. "Will you two shut up!!" Qutra screamed at the two highly annoy Gundam pilot. "Now that everyone is here, Qutra and I decided that we should spent the day by going to the carnival" Trowa told everyone. "The WHAT!!!! I refuse to go to the blasted carnival, you will have to KILL me before mumff muffm" Wufei screamed in to the palm of a very pissed off Sally. " Look Chinese boy it' s either you go or die and I will not take this trash from you now shout up or face your doom. Do you understand?" Sally said in a very calm tone with out taking her palm of Wufei's mouth and her eyes were filling with fire. Everyone knows that it means trouble if Sally is acting this way. Even the arrogant pilot of the Shenglong Gundam was afraid of Sally when she is this way. " Women." Wufei murmured , " What did you say?" demanded Sally, " Me? Huh not….nothing ." Wufei whispered. "Good, now is there objections?" Sally asked coldly at everyone else. Everyone including Heero and Relena who had just woken up all laughed nervously and nodded. "Great!!! Off to the carnival we go!" Noin singed and everyone choked back their laughter.

*************************************************************************************

That Night

*************************************************************************************

Screams echo through out the darkened hallway, blood poured on to the floor, the sickening sound of bodies hitting the ground filled the manor. All this was witnessed by a boy of 4 or 5. Tears streamed down his dirty cheeks as he watched his parents being killed. Their cry for mercy was useless against the soldiers as they pulled out their guns and fired. The young boy screamed as his parents took their last breath.

*************************************************************************************

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Heero as he fell of the bed.

*************************************************************************************

The end, for now. Please review. Wait for the next chapter THE CARNIVAL. BYEBYE


End file.
